Calendrier Perpétuel
by Ploom
Summary: Les choses avaient changé.  Un an s'était écoulé. Il était parti et elle allait se marier...
1. Chapter 1

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Lisa Cuddy était installée à son bureau et fixait droit devant elle, un objet. Un calendrier perpétuel. Le jour indiquait le 10 mai. Elle était dans ses pensées. Dans quelques semaines, elle se marierait. Non elle n'avait pas acheté ce calendrier, il y a un an pour cet événement. Elle connaissait la date de son mariage. Pas besoin d'un calendrier pour lui rappeler le décompte des jours. Non elle n'était pas ce genre de personne et elle ne pensait pas un jour s'en procurer un. Elle leva la tête se détachant de ce calendrier. L'hôpital était encore calme. Il était 8h. L'équipe de jour prenait son service tandis que celui de nuit se changeait dans les vestiaires. Le va et viens entre les médecins et les patients allaient commencer. Le docteur James Wilson venait d'arriver et passa devant son bureau. Il ne s'y arrêtait plus depuis un an, jour pour jour. Le calendrier le lui avait rappelé ce matin. Non il ne lui avait pas rappelé mais juste accentué le mal-être qu'elle ressentait depuis 1 an, depuis qu'il était parti. Et pourtant dans trois semaines, elle allait se marier à celui qui l'avait choisi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Son regard recroisa ce calendrier perpétuel. Un an venait de s'écouler. Il avait fini sa semaine le vendredi, normalement. Mais n'était jamais revenu. Elle s'était inquiétée le lundi, avait questionné son équipe et Wilson. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait répondu. Pour se calmer, elle avait rangé son bureau. Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vu. Une lettre à son nom et elle avait reconnu son écriture. C'était une lettre banale, une simple lettre de démission standard. Voilà, il lui avait écrit qu'il partait sans aucun motif lui rappelant juste que lors de la signature de son contrat, il était libre de partir du jour au lendemain comme elle, elle avait le droit de le licencier sans motif et préavis. C'est elle qui avait tenu à cette clause. Lorsqu'elle avait fini sa lecture, elle s'était sentie soudainement seule et avait regardé le contenu de l'enveloppe en espérant trouver autre chose que cette simple lettre de démission. Et elle avait trouvé. Une simple carte de visite. Une simple phrase était écrite. « Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, G. House ». Elle avait retourné la carte en pensant tomber sur celle de l'auteur. Non, ce n'était pas la sienne. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et elle venait de comprendre. Il n'était pas parti car il avait trouvé un travail ailleurs mais à cause d'elle. Cette carte était celle du restaurant où Lucas lui avait fait sa demande et où elle avait accepté.

Elle était allée voir Wilson pour lui demander où il était. Elle était sure qu'il le savait même s'il l'avait nié. C'était son meilleure ami.

**Flash-back**

_ Je peux entrer. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

_ Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était.

_ Il est parti ? _demanda Cuddy dont la voix se brisa. La réponse lui faisait peur._

_ Oui. _Silence._ Et je ne sais pas où. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il me contactera.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Wilson la dévisagea.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que vous auriez pu me le dire. _La surprise se lut sur le visage de Cuddy_. Tout avait l'air d'aller mieux entre vous. Votre complicité était revenue malgré Lucas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Il a été désobligeant envers vous ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je vais me marier avec Lucas.

Silence.

_ Toutes mes félicitations Lisa. Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec House. Vous lui avez dit ?

_ Non. _Silence_. Vous vous rappelez de cette conférence à New-York, il y a environ 2 mois ?

_ Oui. Vos rapports se sont améliorés après ça.

_ Je sais. Vous a t'il dit ce qui c'était passé là-bas ?

_ Non. Je lui ai posé plusieurs questions mais aucune réponse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Silence.

_ Lisa.

_ Nous avons couché ensemble.

_ Quoi ? _demanda Wilson choqué_. C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ? _Silence._ Cuddy ? _Silence._ Quoi ? Vous avez continué à vous voir alors que vous fréquentez Lucas ?

_ Oui.

_ Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Vous avez voulu arrêter et vous lui avez dit que vous épousiez Lucas ?

_ Non. Je n'ai rien dit et rien voulu arrêter.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Mercredi, Lucas m'a invité au restaurant et m'a fait sa demande. J'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Juste avant, j'avais vu House et ensuite j'acceptais la demande de Lucas. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'étais pas prête à arrêter ma relation avec House. Alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai continué jusqu'à son départ.

_ Vous savez, n'est-ce pas pourquoi il est parti ?

_ Je crois, oui. _Silence._ Il m'a laissé sa lettre de démission sur mon bureau. Il y avait en plus dans l'enveloppe, une carte de visite. Pas la sienne mais celle du restaurant où Lucas m'a fait sa demande. Au dos de la carte, il a écrit : « Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, G House ». _Silence_. Comment a t'il su ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il est parti.

_ Quand revient-il ?

Silence

_ Il ne reviendra pas. Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous aviez compris. Il a pris l'ensemble de ses affaires et est parti. Il est allé voir sa mère et c'est là qu'il a envoyé l'ensemble de ses affaires. Je suis désolé mais il ne reviendra pas. Il est parti.

_ Je devrais y aller, j'ai du travail.

Elle se leva et sortit.

**Fin du flash-back**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Son regard rencontra à nouveau le calendrier. Elle ferma ses paupières et souffla lentement. Elle voulait faire le vide, penser à autre chose. L'hôpital était encore calme. Mais depuis qu'il était parti, le climat était différent. Plus professionnel, moins de problème. Plus ennuyant.

Certains membres de son équipe étaient restés et d'autres étaient partis. Si le maître n'était plus là alors pourquoi rester.

Dans les premiers mois, son absence était difficile. Puis elle s'était habituée. Elle avait tout fait pour le retrouver mais en vain. Il avait disparu. Elle avait abandonné. Il ne voulait pas être trouvé. Toute trace de lui avait disparu comme si son existence avait cessé. Wilson lui avait dit d'arrêter de s'entêter. Sûrement une de leur dernière conversation au sujet de House et de d'autres sujets personnels.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa cette date. Il était parti depuis un an et dans trois semaines, elle sera mariée. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il était devenu avant de tourner la page. Et le seul à savoir était Wilson. Elle souffla un bon coup, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

**Bureau de James Wilson**

_ Entrez.

Il leva la tête. Son visage traduisait sa surprise.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour.

Silence

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se demandant plutôt pourquoi elle était là. C'était absurde, elle allait se marier.

_ Dr Cuddy ? _interrogea Wilson_.

_ Je …. _Silence_. Savez-vous comment va House ?

La bouche de Wilson forma un « oh » muet. Heureusement pour lui, il était assis.

_ Bien. _Lâcha t'il aussi abruptement que la question_.

Silence. Elle le fixait ne pensant pas avoir une réponse aussi facilement. Il allait bien. Il était toujours en vie et donnait de ses nouvelles à Wilson. Son regard croisa celui de Wilson. Il attendait qu'elle continue.

_ Où est-il ?

Il la dévisagea plus que soupçonneux.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Comment il va.

_ Je vous ai déjà répondu.

_ Oui. _Répondit-elle faiblement_. Il me manque.

_ Vous allez vous marier.

_ Je sais.

_ Il va bien. Je l'ai vu le mois dernier.

La surprise de Cuddy était visible.

_ Où ?

James se contenta d'un sourire pour réponse.

_ Vous savez, il a lui aussi refait sa vie.

_ Ah. _Pose_. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée, James.

Voilà, lui aussi avait une vie. Sans elle. Tout espoir venait de s'envoler. Il avait abandonné. Il l'avait abandonné. Elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte quand Wilson l'interpella.

_ J'ai un séminaire en France, à Nice. Je pars jeudi et rentre mercredi. Vous souhaitez m'y accompagner ? _Elle le regarda avec étonnement_. Je sais qu'une semaine peut paraître long mais je pense que ça vous intéresserez et puis Nice est une jolie ville. Le séminaire abordera plusieurs points dont l'avancée sur le syndrome de Cushing. Vous devriez venir, je pense. De plus, ça vous permettra de changer d'air. La préparation d'un mariage et la direction de cet hôpital sont deux choses stressantes. Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien.

Elle le dévisagea septique.

_ Je ne peux pas. Lucas est en mission et il ne pourra pas revenir avant le mariage. Il doit la terminer pour qu'on puisse partir en lune de miel. Qui va garder Rachel ?

Wilson sourit.

_ Sam s'en fera un plaisir.

Elle le dévisagea.

_ Vous avez pensé à tout.

_ Alors ?

_ Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je vienne ? Et ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de me perdre après le mariage car ça fait un an que vous ne m'adressez plus la parole.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Une semaine où vous pouvez prendre un peu de temps pour vous et ce séminaire vous intéressera, j'en suis sur. Alors vous venez ?

Elle le dévisagea. Elle hocha la tête positivement toujours en affichant un air septique sur le visage et elle sortit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses. Mais je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance et hélas, les journées ne sont passées longues._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews_

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

**Bureau de Cuddy**

**18h30**

Elle leva la tête. Il n'allait pas tarder à quitter l'hôpital. Encore quelques minutes. Voilà, il était parti sans un regard pour son bureau. Lui aussi avait indirectement quitté sa vie et avait continué sa vie. Sans leur ami et sans elle. Elle se doutait bien qu'il lui donnait de ses nouvelles et ce soir, elle en avait eu la confirmation. Wilson avait continué son chemin. Il était toujours avec Sam et prenait l'ensemble de ses jours de repos probablement pour aller le voir comme il venait de lui dire.

Elle posa son front sur son bureau. Elle se sentait perdue. Depuis un an, son monde s'était fragilisé. Pourtant elle avait tout pour être heureuse : futur mari et enfant. Mais et ce mais changeait tout. Elle était heureuse mais. La date du mariage approchait et il la hantait de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas parvenue à l'oublier complètement. Au début de son départ, elle sursautait au moindre bruit et attendait qu'il déboule dans son bureau. Elle avait fait des recherches, questionnait son équipe, sa mère, tout le monde sauf Wilson. Lui qui savait où il était. Mais le temps avait fait son travail, elle s'était faite une raison. Elle l'avait perdu et Wilson aussi. Au bout du troisième mois, elle avait repris ses recherches sur lui. Sur Internet, tout se trouve. Elle devait savoir où il était, pour qui il travaillait. Mais en vain, il avait disparu. Aucune information récente le concernait. Il avait disparu de sa vie. Elle était entrée dans une colère et avait déboulé dans le bureau de Wilson. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Ses souvenirs revenaient.

**Flash-Back**

_ Où est-il ?

Wilson leva la tête. Depuis trois mois, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressés la parole.

_ Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'entrer sans frapper. Vous reprenez son rôle ?

Elle le regarda. Le détailla. Le ton était sec, le visage fermé. L'homme en face de lui était devenu un étranger.

_ S'il vous plaît Wilson, dîtes moi où il est.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous sentez mal ? Votre jouet vous manque ? _Pause._ Pourtant « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. », non ? _Silence. Il la détailla._ Il vous manque ? _Elle répondit « oui » par un signe de tête._ Je suis désolée Lisa mais je ne peux pas. Il ne le veux pas. Vous êtes fiancée. Soyez heureuse et oubliez le. Il en fera de même.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et laissa les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois depuis son départ qu'elle s'autorisait à pleurer.

_ Vous ne devriez pas pleurer. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi il est parti. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais je pense qu'il a pris la meilleure décision pour lui et pour vous. Vous n'étiez pas des amis. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Il vous aimait. Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Et vous l'aimez aussi. Mais vos attentes ne sont pas les mêmes. Vous avez une petite fille et Lucas sera présent, vous pouvez compter sur lui. House est House. Votre réponse à Lucas était instantanée, c'était probablement la bonne réponse.

_ Il me manque.

_ Je sais. A moi aussi, il me manque.

_ Mais vous l'avez au téléphone, vous savez comment il va, vous savez où il est, vous …

_ Stop ! Il est parti. Continuez votre vie. C'est tout ce que vous souhaitez : enfant et mari. Maintenant, il faut assumer. Laissez le ! Il faut faire des choix. Il a choisi pour vous. C'est vrai. Mais nous savons tous les trois que vous auriez fait le même choix. Il serait parti. La fin est donc la même. Vous voir avec un autre, lui était insupportable. Vous le savez ! Vous pleurez sur le choix que vous auriez fait au lieu de pleurer sur le choix qu'il vous a imposé. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, ce soir. Je rejoindrai Sam et vous Lucas et Rachel. Vous allez vous marier. Laissez le temps opérer. Dans quelques semaines, vous vous sentirez mieux, le temps aura fait son travail. Vous allez l'oublier.

Elle lui répondit non de la tête et demanda à travers ses larmes.

_ Où est-il ? Je sais tout ça, je sais que … J'ai besoin de savoir où il est.

_ Pourquoi ? Ca change quoi que je vous dises qu'il est à New York ou à Mexico ? Ca ne change rien.

_ J'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il me manque, qu'il …

_ Non, _coupa Wilson_. Laissez le et assumez vos décisions. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à souffrir. Il me manque et oui, c'est vrai, vous lui manquez ! Mais arrêtez de pleurnicher. J'ai Sam et vous, tous les soirs, vous retrouvez votre famille. Lui, il n'a rien, personne. Et c'est de votre faute !

Elle le dévisagea. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

_ Je devrais y aller.

_ Oui.

Elle hésita, espérant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Elle se retourna et sortit.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Elle releva la tête du bureau et s'essuya les joues. Les regrets étaient là. A partir de cette conversation, leurs rapports étaient devenus encore plus que professionnels. Ils avaient jamais ré abordé le sujet « House ». Le cours de la vie avait repris. Elle avait préparé son mariage. Après une longue hésitation, elle avait remis deux faire-parts à Wilson. Le sien et celui adressé à House. Elle avait trouvé la réponse sur son bureau. Un des deux avait décliné l'invitation et l'autre viendrait accompagné. Elle avait eu la confirmation que Sam et lui était toujours ensemble. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il vienne. L'espoir. Elle se demandait même s'il avait eu le faire-part ou si Wilson lui avait posé la question. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir pris la décision seul. Peu importe, cela ne changeait rien. Elle allait se marier. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge : 19h00. Il était temps pour elle de retrouver les gens qui l'aimaient. Elle allait se marier dans trois semaines. A cette échéance, elle devra lui dire définitivement à dieu et l'oublier. Elle s'habilla et se demanda encore une fois pourquoi Wilson l'avait invité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

**Jeudi.**

**Arrivée à Nice.**

Ils étaient épuisés et attendaient qu'une seule chose : se retrouver dans leur chambre respective. Le voyage en avion les avait exténués. Le silence qui avait régné pendant le trajet avait considérablement accentué le mal-être entre eux. Et le partage du taxi et l'arrivée à l'hôtel se passèrent eux aussi en silence.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle était joliment décorée et donnait vue sur le bord de mer. Elle se mit au balcon et respira cet air frais. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était venue et surtout pourquoi il le lui avait proposé. Ils ne se parlaient plus et aucun mot n'avait été échangé pendant le voyage. Elle soupira. Puis tourna la tête vers le balcon voisin, celui de Wilson. Il n'y était pas. D'ailleurs la chambre voisine n'était pas éclairée et semblait déserte. Elle sortit de sa chambre et toqua à celle de Wilson. Rien. Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'était pas là. Ou il dormait.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se redirigea vers son balcon. Il n'était que 21h. Il faisait nuit. Elle passa un léger gilet et profita de la douceur de la nuit. Elle commençait à s'endormir sur la chaise longue lorsque des rires lui parvinrent au loin. Un groupe d'adultes était sur la plage. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Cette bonne humeur la rendit triste. Elle était loin de chez elle, dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle était seule. Elle rapprocha sa tasse de thé près d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

**Quelque part sur la plage de Nice**

_ Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de t'accompagner _? S'énerva t'il. Il ne lui répondit pas_. Wilson ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle était triste, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien.

_ Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as pas changé. Tu accours toujours pour une âme en peine.

Wilson sourit à son ami.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Les garçons quand vous aurez fini de vous déclarer votre amour, vous nous rejoindrez manger !

Wilson et House se levèrent et rejoignirent le groupe.

_ Dis-moi Mary, serais-tu jalouse ?

_ Oh oui James. Nous savons tous les deux que Greg préfère les hommes, les vrais !

_ Je suis toujours là ! _Lança House_

Les trois amis se regardèrent et rirent. Le ton était léger comme la douceur du soir.

_ Alors James, j'ai appris que tu étais venu accompagner. Qui est cette charmante jeune femme ? _Demanda Marc_.

_ Ah oui ? _Releva Kate._ Sam et toi, c'est terminé ?

_ Non. Il s'agit de la doyenne de l'hôpital, le Dr Lisa Cuddy.

_ Oh ! _Firent les quatre amis qui tournèrent la tête vers House_.

_ Et pourquoi est-elle là ? _Demanda froidement Luc._

_ Pour le séminaire. Je l'ai invité.

_ Pourquoi ? _S'énerva Luc_. Je ne comprends pas. Tu doutes bien qu'elle va tomber sur Greg ! Il doit intervenir ! Tu as l'intention de la séquestrer dans sa chambre ? Et je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus ?

_ Luc, _rappela Mary_.

_ J'ai tourné la page, _intervient House_. Et je comprends pas pourquoi on a cette discussion. On devait profiter de notre soirée pour manger des hot dog, griller des chamalows et jouer de la guitare.

_ Tu mens mal, Greg ! _Lança Luc._

_ Et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

_ Tu rigoles là ! Tu veux savoir en quoi ça me concerne ?

_ Ok, stop ! Je suis d'accord avec Luc et sûrement avec les autres pour dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais nous allons continuer cette soirée et nous amuser. Nous en reparlerons plus tard et j'espère pour toi, James, que tu auras de bons arguments !

_ Merci, Mary.

_ Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi.

La soirée continua. House et Luc avaient attrapé leur guitare et le groupe chantait. Wilson les dévisageait. Une sacrée bande de copains comme au lycée. Un peu hippie. Leur présence avait été importante pour House dans sa phase de sevrage de Cuddy. Ils étaient tous médecin mais ne travaillaient pas pour lui. Le point commun de cette bande de copain était la compétence. Ils étaient tous bons et ils le savaient. Il les regardait. Luc et Mary étaient mariés depuis huit ans et Luc était probablement le plus proche de House. Marc était homosexuel et son ami était avocat. Kate était célibataire et avait un fils de huit mois qui dormait près du groupe dans son landau. Ils étaient tous différents. Au début, il se rappelle qu'il était jaloux de la relation qu'House entretenait avec eux. A chaque appel, il leur parlait d'eux. Il allait mieux et c'était grâce à eux. Puis il les avait rencontrés et avait compris. House ne l'avait pas remplacé. D'ailleurs, il l'appelait à chaque fois qu'il avait un cas pour lui expliquer ses idées et lui demander son avis. Ces personnes lui permettaient d'avancer. Ils étaient heureux, prenaient la vie comme elle venait, étaient presque inconscients. Ils avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. D'ailleurs il avait changé et se laissait appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait pas repris de Vicodin, se plaignait rarement de sa jambe et n'utilisait que parfois sa canne.

_ James, tu es toujours avec nous ? _Demanda Kate._

_ Hein ?

Tout le monde rigola. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas fait attention à la question qui lui avait été posé.

_ Excuse-moi Kate, tu disais ?

_ Laisse tomber. On voulait rentrer.

_ Ok.

Il était presque minuit. Le groupe se leva et rentra à l'hôtel. Wilson était au 4ème, eux au 5ème. Il quitta l'ascenseur en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de Cuddy. La lumière était éteinte et aucun bruit n'en provenait. Il soupira. Comme l'avait souligné Luc, la confrontation était inévitable et la discussion aussi. Celle entre lui et House, celle entre lui et Cuddy et celle entre House et Cuddy. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Cette semaine n'allait pas être facile mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle se mariait dans trois semaines et les choses entre eux devaient être clairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. _

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

**Vendredi matin**

**Nice, Salle Océan**

Wilson entra dans la salle. Il n'était que 9h et le décalage horaire se faisait sentir. La conférence de ce matin le concernait. Il devait être réveillé. Il balaya la salle du regard à sa recherche. Il sourit. Elle était déjà installée, bloc note sur les cuisses.

_ Bonjour Cuddy.

_ Bonjour James. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui et vous.

_ Très bien. J'ai profité de la douceur du soir pour m'endormir sur le balcon, hier soir. Et vous ?

_ Je me suis couchée tôt, j'étais fatigué.

_ Ah.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Le mensonge pouvait avoir du bon et de toute façon, elle allait connaître la vérité.

L'intervention en oncologie était assurée par un médecin allemand. Wilson prit des notes et tourna de temps en temps la tête vers sa voisine. Elle écoutait mais luttait pour garder les paupières ouvertes. Il sourit.

_ Vous avez aimé ?

_ Oui, c'était très intéressant. Vous déjeunez avec moi ?

_ Oui bien sur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

_ Je vous remercie de m'avoir inviter. Le programme est très intéressant et j'attends avec impatience la conférence de cet après-midi.

Wilson releva la tête surpris.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il s'agit d'un groupe de médecins de la banlieue de Londres qui ont mis un système de médecins en réseau qui marche très bien. Un peu comme l'équipe de diagnostique de l'hôpital mais sans lien hiérarchique. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment eux fonctionne et de connaître leurs résultats.

_ Oui très intéressant. _Répondit Wilson pensif_.

_ Je vous remercie de m'avoir inviter. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu avant le mariage et il paraît que Nice est très joli.

_ Comment se passent les préparatifs ?

_ C'est épuisant ! Il y manque toujours quelque chose. La gestion de l'hôpital est facile à côté ! En plus, Lucas n'est pas là. Il est en mission sous couverture depuis un peu moins d'un mois. C'est dur de jongler entre l'hôpital, les préparatifs et Rachel.

_ Vous êtes courageuse. Vos parents ne sont pas venus pour vous aider ?

_ Non. Ma mère ne pouvait pas.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

_ Vraiment ? _Releva t'elle surprise_

_ Pour garder Rachel, évidemment !

Elle sourit.

_ Nos échanges m'avaient manqué. _Silence_. Tout va bien, James ?

_ Oui pourquoi.

_ Vous êtes agité et ne cessez de regarder autour de vous. Vous évitez quelqu'un ? _Demanda t'elle en rigolant._

_ Non. Nous devrions y aller.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cafétéria.

**Vendredi après-midi**

**Nice, Salle Mer**

_ Wilson, dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard.

Il lui répondit par un sourire. Il traînait. Il redoutait d'entrer dans cette salle. Il savait qu'House y serait et il craignait la confrontation entre ses deux amis.

_ Wilson ! _Rappela Cuddy_.

Elle prit place à sa gauche. Il s'assit et attendit les yeux rivés sur la scène. Il y était et le reste de l'équipe aussi. Aucune protestation n'arriva et au bout de cinq minutes, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur la scène. Wilson retourna la tête vers la scène. Son ami ne les regardait pas. Il était entouré de ses amis qui s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs. Il vit Kate s'avancer vers son ami et lui coller Mike dans les bras. Il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et attrapa le biberon que lui tendait Kate. Il était à l'aise avec l'enfant et Wilson s'autorisa à sourire face à la scène.

_ James ? _L'appela sa voisine. Elle le fixait_. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? _Silence_. Je ne suis pas sure mais j'ai l'impression de voir House. _Pause._ Est-ce mon imagination ou une coïncidence ? _Elle rigola amèrement_. Ou rien de tout ça ! Wilson ? Vous saviez qu'il serait là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous teniez tant au fait que je vous accompagne. Pourquoi ? _Silence_. Vengeance ? Sadisme ?

_ Je ne suis pas aussi machiavel !

_ Vous croyez ? Vous avez été à bonne école ! _Pause._ Je vous ai supplié plus d'une fois de me donner de ses nouvelles et à trois semaines de mon mariage, il est là, face à moi !

_ La conférence va commencer.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi ? On en reparlera !

_ Je sais.

_ Qui est-ce ? _Demanda t'elle calmement en désignant House d'un mouvement de tête._

_ Mike, le fils de Kate, la brune là-bas.

_ Ok.

_Silence._

_ Ils ne sont pas ensembles.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il lui manquait. Il était là face à elle et il allait bien. Ils avaient des amis, un bébé dans ses bras, plus de canne.

_ Où est sa canne ?

Wilson sourit.

_ Il n'utilise presque plus et rassurez-vous, il ne prend pas de Vicodin. Il a juste changé même s'il a toujours le même comportement narcissique.

Elle sourit.

_ Je ne veux pas lui parler.

_ Oh si vous lui parlerez. Vous lui demanderez tout ce que vous vous voulez savoir et tout ce que vous souhaitez lui dire. Je vous y forcerai s'il le faut !

Le ton de Wilson était sec. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se passa une main lascive sur le visage.

_ Il ne veut pas me voir.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

_ Il sait que je suis là ?

_ Oui.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il savait qu'elle était là et Wilson semblait certes stressé mais aussi détendu. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il fallait qu'elle l'affronte.

_ Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

_ Vous croyez ? Lisa, il n'y a pas une semaine, vous me suppliez que je vous donne de ses nouvelles.

_ Je vais me marier.

Il lui sourit.

_ Nous reparlerons de ça. La conférence va commencer.

Elle tourna la tête et reporta son regard sur la scène. Il était assis à l'extrémité gauche de la scène, entouré de ses collègues et l'enfant contre lui. Une jeune femme, apparemment la mère du petit, présentait l'hôpital et ses collègues.

Elle le fixait. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas encore croisés. Elle appréhendait leur confrontation. Il semblait changer. Il souriait et jouait avec l'enfant.

Elle n'écoutait plus la conférence. Elle essayait de se préparer pour leur discussion, préparant mentalement son discours.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Gregory House. » Son esprit réintégra son corps. Elle le fixa et leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews_

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

_ Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Gregory House. Son esprit réintégra son corps. Elle le fixa et leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin.

Il était magnifique. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement. Il était bien habillé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était là, face à elle. Son regard était d'un bleu déstabilisant mais lui semblait imperturbable. Elle lui sourit mais il ne répondit pas. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire et elle en avait bien conscience. Finalement vouloir une chose était différent quand celle-ci se présentait à vous.

_ N'oubliez pas de respirer.

_ Très drôle, Wilson. _Pause_. Otez-moi ce sourire !

_ Rassurez-vous le plus drôle pour moi, reste à venir.

_ Je sais.

_ Ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche !

Elle tourna la tête. Il lui souriait.

_ Vous n'écoutez pas la conférence.

_ Que va t'il se passer ?

_ Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si sa réaction sera violente ou non.

_ Excusez-moi ? _Wilson et Cuddy tournèrent la tête vers la scène_. Oui, vous. Pouvez-vous vous taire ou alors sortir si ce que je dis, ne vous intéresse pas.

Cuddy était toute rouge et Wilson rigolait. Son ami n'avait pas changé. Le combat allait commencer et il n'y aura probablement aucun gagnant.

La conférence continua. Chacun des médecins exposait à leur tour. Il était retourné s'asseoir et leurs regards ne se recroisèrent pas.

_ Vous venez.

_ Pardon ?

_ Saluer l'équipe de Londres et leur poser des questions.

_ Non, ça ira merci. J'ai eu toutes les informations que je désirais.

_ Vous n'avez rien écouté et pris aucune note ! _Pause_. Ce n'était pas une question, levez-vous.

Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il sourit. Il se dirigea vers la scène. Il se retourna vers elle. Il s'était arrêté. Elle le rejoignit. Son cœur battait très vite. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poigné. Elle baissa le regard sur cette main. Elle connaissait le propriétaire et ne souhaitait pas croiser son regard. Il avait le pouvoir sur elle en ce moment. Elle se sentit partir en avant. Wilson avait repris son chemin vers la scène et la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.

La pression sur son avant-bras fut relâché. Elle leva la tête. Ils étaient arrivés.

_ Bravo ! Superbe prestation. _Lança Wilson._

_ Ha ha, très drôle James. Rends-toi utile et prend Mike.

Kate tendit son fils à son ami.

_ Salut bonhomme. Voici Lisa Cuddy, la directrice de l'hôpital où je travaille.

Cuddy se tourna vers son ami. L'enfant la scrutait mais les paroles de Wilson résonnaient. Elle n'était que la directrice de l'hôpital. Il y a moins d'un an, il l'aurait présenté aussi comme une amie. Les choses changent.

Kate se retourna vers la personne en question à l'évocation de son nom. Elle la détailla. Certes elle en avait entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vu en photo. C'était une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était brune, les cheveux légèrement bouclés, les yeux bleus. Une très belle femme. Elle semblait très nerveuse ce qui fit sourire Kate. Elle se retourna vers le groupe. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Ils rangeaient le matériel. Greg était sur le côté avec Marc. Ils n'aidaient pas beaucoup et devinaient leur conversation. Quel bar serait à l'honneur ce soir pour aller draguer ! Elle rigola. Ces deux-là adoraient draguer ensemble. Kate reporta son attention sur Cuddy. Elle fixait son fils, toujours dans les bras de James qui lui faisait la conversation. Cette jeune femme était l'opposé de son ami. Probablement moins insouciante, sensible à l'image qu'elle donne d'elle-même, bien habillée et pourtant pas si surprenant qu'il soit attiré, pour ne pas dire amoureux, d'elle.

_ Bonjour, je suis Kate.

_ Enchantée. Lisa Cuddy. Je suis …

_ Je sais qui vous êtes.

Involontairement, le ton avait été sec.

_ Lisa, je vous présente Kate Mills et son fils Mike. Kate est chirurgien vasculaire. A sa droite, là-bas, il s'agit de Mary Clark. Elle est neurochirurgien. Là-bas, vous avez Luc, son mari. Il est hématologue. Et le dernier, c'est Mark Ills. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec House. Mark est infectiologue.

_ Toutes ces informations ont été dites lors de la présentation.

_ Et je voulais vous féliciter de pouvoir tous travailler ensemble. Vous êtes une sacré équipe.

Kate se contenta de sourire. Mary se joignit à eux suivi des autres.

_ Merci pour votre aide ! _Lança Mary._

_ Adresse-toi à Kate. _Répondit House_.

_ C'est marrant mais je t'ai pas vu beaucoup aidé Greg.

_ Mal à la jambe ! Alors que toi en revanche, tu …

_ Mal au ventre. Accouchement récent …

_ Ca suffit ! _Intervient Luc_. Bonjour, je suis Luc Clark.

_ Enchantée, Lisa Cuddy.

_ Comme nous venons de terminer, je suppose que vous savez qui nous sommes. Et je vous propose d'aller boire un verre et de faire plus ample connaissance.

_ Bonne idée. Tout c'est bien passé et je sens que les garçons ont besoin de boire pour évacuer !

_ Parle pour toi Mary.

_ Même pas envi d'un petit verre Greg ?

Cuddy n'entendit pas la réponse. Son cerveau s'était bloqué. Depuis quand House laissait-il se faire appeler par son prénom ?

_ Bon, adjugé ! Bar à côté de l'hôtel, je veux pouvoir rentrer à pied ! Kate, tu fais garder Mike, ils ont un service à l'hôtel.

_ Dis-moi chéri, tu as tout prévu. _Intervient Mary._

_ James, tu es des nôtres ? _Demanda Marc._

_ Avec plaisir.

Silence. Cuddy était mal à l'aise. Les regards allaient d'elle à House. Celui-ci sourit.

_ Docteur Cuddy souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? _Demanda House._

Elle le dévisagea surprise. Qu'on lui demande, oui par pur politesse mais elle ne s'attendait plus que Wilson lui demande que lui.

_ Oui.

_ Ok. Rendez-vous dans une heure, au bar de la jetée. _Répondit Luc._

_ Super nom ! _Lança House._

_ L'as ferme Greg !

House rigola, accompagné de Luc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

**19h00**

**Hall de l'hôtel**

Le groupe était réuni à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il ne manquait qu'elle et Kate. Elle les observa. Ils étaient habillés simplement et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Elle était bien trop habillée avec sa robe. Une personne lui attrapa le bras.

_ Vous venez ? _Demanda Kate en l'entraînant sans attendre la réponse._

Elles rejoignirent les autres.

_ Tout le monde est là ? _Demanda Marc_. Alors, c'est parti. On vous a déniché un petit bar tranquille.

_ Je crains le pire. _Lança Wilson_. Et par « vous », tu entends toi et House.

Son ami lui répondit par un large sourire. Le groupe quitta l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le bar en question. Cuddy marchait derrière accompagnée de Mary.

_ Ca va ? _Cuddy se contenta de sourire_. Position pas très confortable ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne sont pas méchants. Peut-être un peu froid, je suis d'accord mais se sont des gens bien.

Silence.

_ Il a changé. Mûri.

_ Mais c'est toujours lui, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. _Souffla Cuddy_. Il me manque.

_ Il ne vous l'avouera jamais mais vous lui manquez aussi. _Cuddy tourna la tête vers Mary._ Vous savez Greg ne parle pas beaucoup. Un masque qu'il laisse tomber que rarement et souvent en présence de mon mari. Et croyez-moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a débarqué dans un sale état à la maison. Il venait de recevoir son faire-part pour votre mariage.

Silence.

_ Je croyais que Wilson ne lui avait rien dit.

_ Hé si. James le protège comme il peut mais il ne lui cache rien. Il lui a faxé votre invitation et il a appelé Luc pour le prévenir. _Pause_. Ne jouez pas avec lui, il est toujours amoureux de vous et la blessure n'est pas refermée.

_ Il me manque.

Mary pausa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lisa.

_ Ne lui dîtes pas. Vous allez vous marier. _Les deux femmes se turent et continuèrent le chemin. Leurs amis les attendaient devant le bar._ Il va vous tester, vous allumer. Il veut vous faire du mal. Ne lui montrez pas que vous l'aimez toujours et qu'il n'a qu'un mot à dire pour que vous annulez votre mariage.

_ Je vais me marier.

_ Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ! _Lisa ne répondit pas_. Alors, ça y est, on est arrivé. Bar karaoké ! Vous avez intérêt à chanter les mecs !

Ils entrèrent dans le bar.

_ Bonsoir, j'ai fait une réservation au nom d'House pour 7 personnes.

_ Votre table est là. Suivez-moi. _Ils prirent place autour d'une table ronde_. Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

_ Apportez-nous une bouteille de Whisky et une de Martini et des trucs à manger.

_ Marc, t'es malade. _Protesta légèrement Kate_.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un large sourire.

_ Tu danses Kate ? _Demanda Marc._

_ Ok.

_ Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ?

_ Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Luc et Mary se levèrent à leur tour laissant, derrière eux, une table silencieuse.

_ Je vais aller aux toilettes.

_ Non, tu restes là. _Pause_. Franchement, Wilson, tu pensais vraiment qu'on n'en parlerait pas ?

_ J'espérais.

_ Le plus hilarant dans tout ça, c'est que je suis même pas surpris qu'elle soit là !

_ Quoi ? _Demandèrent à l'unisson Cuddy et Wilson_.

_ Quoique de votre part, un peu quand même. _Dit-il en s'adressant à Cuddy_. Je suis juste surpris que tu l'ais pas fait plutôt !

_ Comment ça plutôt ? Tu aurais voulu que j'intervienne avant ? _Demanda ahuri Wilson_. Mais elle va se marier donc à quoi ça aurait servi que …

_ Alors ce mariage est toujours d'actualité ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Alors que foutez-vous là, hein ? Vous devriez être chez vous en train de préparer votre mariage et d'être stressée !

_ Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. Wilson ne m'a rien dit.

_ Et alors, ça change quoi ? Dîtes-moi que vous a-t-il dit pour que vous acceptiez et que vous renoncez aux préparatifs du mariage ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une semaine.

House rigola.

_ Il ne vous a rien dit ! Je m'en doutais.

_ Je vais me marier.

_ Oui, moi aussi !

_ Ecoutez peu importe ce que vous pensez, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion.

_ Parce que voyez-vous, je suis parti depuis un an, que vous allez vous marier, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux étant donné que la conférence ne vous concerne pratiquement pas. Mais ce qui me laisse le plus septique, c'est le fait d'avoir accepté d'accompagner un homme qui n'est plus qu'un simple collègue sans probablement lui demander ou avoir eu la réponse d'où vous alliez et en quoi votre présence nécessitait un intérêt. Arrêtez-moi surtout si je me trompe. Alors dîtes-moi Docteur Cuddy, qu'avez-vous appris de nouveaux lors de ces conférences ? _Silence_. Juste pour le fun, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 et tiens le zéro compte, à combien estimez-vous la surprise de me voir ici ?

_ Dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous !

_ Ah oui. Ce qui explique le faire-part ?

Silence.

_ Vous avez décliné l'invitation.

_ Car vous croyez vraiment que je serais venu ?

_ Oui. _Répondit-elle d'une petite voix_. Je l'espérais.

_ Vous et encore vous et toujours vous ! Pourquoi tenir tant à ce que je vienne ? Pour me voir souffrir ? Pour me balancer au visage votre bonheur, votre réussite ? Pour …

_ Non pas pour ça.

_ Alors pourquoi ? Je suis curieux de savoir.

Silence.

_ Je sais pas.

_ C'est ça votre problème. Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez vraiment, Lisa !

_ Vous inversez les rôles, je crois !

_ Oui bien sûr, c'est moi qui …

_ House, calme-toi.

_ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, auprès de votre petite famille, de votre bonheur. Mari et enfants, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? _Pause_. Alors félicitation, vous avez réussi !

House quitta la table et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Mary sortit du bar et y retrouva Cuddy.

_ Ca va ?

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

_ Pas de problème. _Pause._ Ne lui en voulez pas, lui aussi souffre de cette situation.

_ Peut-être. Mais les mots qu'il m'a dit, il les pensait vraiment.

_ Oui, probablement mais il a peut-être raison. Il est mon ami et donc je prendrais sûrement sa défense mais je vais essayer de rester objective. J'ai rencontré Greg, il y a un an, dans un bar. Greenwich est un quartier sympa de Londres, à 15 min environ du centre-ville. C'est un petit quartier où tout le monde se connaît. Je venais de terminer ma journée. Journée difficile. Luc était de garde et je voulais prendre un verre avant de rentrer à la maison. Je me suis assise au bar. Il était là. Je sais pas à combien de verre, il en était mais il n'était pas net. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, juste observé. Ceci a duré environ une semaine et un soir, il n'était pas là. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour un type que je connaissais même pas ! J'ai questionné le barman. J'ai appris qu'il venait depuis une semaine et qu'il suivait une sorte de rituel : toujours le même siège, la même heure, le même nombre de verres. Je suis rentrée chez moi en culpabilisant. Ce type n'allait pas bien et je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai retrouvé le lendemain. Pas au bar mais à l'hôpital. Sa voisine avait appelé les pompiers. Il était tombé, sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il refusait toute sorte de médicaments. Je suis enfin allée le voir. Il m'a reconnu aussitôt et il a mis du temps mais il a fini par parler. Il m'a dit que c'était un ancien accro à la Vicodin et que depuis un an, il était clean. Alors on a trouvé un arrangement. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Greg. Pas de House ou de docteur mais juste Greg. Voilà pourquoi nous l'appelons par son prénom. Il est sorti de l'hôpital et je l'ai retrouvé au bar. Mais il ne buvait plus autant. J'ai appris à le connaître. Un sale con ! Narcissique et profondément blessé. Il m'a parlé de vous sans jamais vous nommer et de ce qu'il avait fui. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le convaincre de vous appeler ou autre. Un soir, il m'a parlé longuement de vous, de votre rencontre, de votre présence. C'est là que j'ai appris que lui et vous étiez médecins. Je l'ai convaincu, non sans mal, de postuler à l'hôpital. J'ai découvert ainsi le fameux Docteur Gregory House. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais honnêtement, je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé et les autres aussi ou que vaguement. Je pense que c'est tout ça qui l'a séduit. Une nouvelle vie. Il s'est rapproché de nous et nous fait confiance.

_ C'est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Avec un foutu caractère !

_ Oui.

Pause.

_ Vous l'aimez ?

Silence.

_ Il a refait sa vie, ici. Et je vais me marier.

_ Ce n'était pas ma question. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? _Silence_. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Venez quand vous serez prête. _Pause._ Vous savez Lisa, vous n'êtes pas encore mariée. Il ne faut pas avoir peur des choses que l'on n'avait pas prévu ou différentes de ce qu'on pensait. Greg est un homme bien, sur qui on peut compter et qui fera un bon père pour votre fille. Il ne correspond pas, je suis d'accord, à l'image de l'homme idéal que l'on a quand on est enfant. Il est narcissique et un emmerdeur égocentrique. Mais il vous aimera vous et Rachel et vous respectera. Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire. Juste dans les grandes lignes. Il vous aime mais vous étiez déjà prise. Ça a dérapé lors d'une conférence et vous avez commencé une relation ensemble mais vous n'avez pas quitté l'homme qui était déjà dans votre vie. Celui-ci vous a fait une demande en mariage, vous avez acceptée. Il n'a pas voulu être témoin de votre bonheur alors il est parti.

_ Bon résumé ! _Essaya de plaisanter Cuddy._

_ Il s'occupe très bien de Mike, Kate pourra vous le confirmer.

_ Ils sont ensembles ?

_ Si vous avez la réponse, dites la moi. Il y a une grosse mise en jeu ! Mais je ne pense pas.

_ Merci Mary.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire et retourna auprès des autres dans le bar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Trente minutes après le départ de Mary, Cuddy retourna dans le bar. Celui-ci était plein. Elle regagna avec difficulté la table de ses amis. Ils étaient tous là. Les bouteilles étaient déjà bien entamées. Elle s'essaya près de lui, seul place qu'il restait. Il se tourna vers elle et lui décrocha un superbe sourire. Elle lui répondit mais ne put s'empêcher de voir ses yeux brillants. Il était enivré. Elle se tourna vers les autres. Les mêmes yeux qu'House. Elle attrapa la bouteille de Martini et se servit généreusement. Ce soir, elle allait se lâcher et profiter. Elle s'en resservit un second et participa à la conversation.

_ Vous vous rappelez l'accouchement de Kate. _Lança Marc._

_ L'as ferme Marc !

Mary pouffa de rire et se tourna vers Cuddy.

_ Kate et Jack, c'est le père de Mike, étaient déjà séparés. Nous étions tous là sauf lui à l'hôpital. Kate souffrait et le médecin venait de nous dire que c'était pas pour tout de suite. Greg tournait en rond et subitement, il a attrapé Marc et ils sont sortis.

_ Oh oui. Il y a eu un beau silence après ça ! On se regardait tous, ne comprenant rien. D'ailleurs, ils sont revenus 30 minutes après. Vous savez, on avait perdu espoir de vous revoir ! _Lança Luc_. Et ils sont revenus accompagné de Jack. Tu aurais vu ta tête, Kate ! Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi délicate, j'aurais pas pu contenir mon fou rire. Mais je te comprends. Voir le père de ton enfant les mains dans le dos, ça choque ! Marc le tenait et le faisait avancé. Et toi Greg, tu te contentais juste de l'insulter et de le menacer.

_ C'est pas drôle Luc.

L'ensemble du groupe rigola. Lisa les détailla. Seule elle et Wilson semblaient étrangers à cet événement.

_ Ensuite, _repris Luc_, Greg a à moitié jeté Jack sur Kate. Personnellement, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étaler par terre. Le pauvre, il avait toujours les mains dans le dos !

_ Il l'avait bien mérité. _L'interrompit House_.

_ Et donc, Greg nous a dit de sortir et s'est adressé à Kate et Jack. Il a menacé Jack si celui-ci quittait cette chambre avant la naissance. Vous vous rappelez au moment de sortir. Jack qui demandait les clés à House. Greg, tu lui as même pas répondu !

_ Dis moi Kate, _demanda Mary_, que s'est-il passé quand l'infirmière est entrée ?

Greg explosa de rire. Kate lui mit un coup dans les jambes sous la table.

_ Outch ! _Lança House._

_ Quand l'infirmière est arrivée, elle a dévisagé Jack. Il était assis près de moi, se tenant en avant, les mains toujours dans le dos. C'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez de rire ! Donc l'infirmière a fait mon bilan et elle est repartie_. Pause._ Ah ah, oui, très drôle les garçons ! Elle est revenue et a apporté les clés pour Jack. Et elle nous a passé votre message !

_ Oh mais quel message ?

_ Très drôle, Greg. C'est que tu es drôlement marrant ce soir ! Une façon d'évacuée ? _Il lui tira la langue._ Occupe toi plutôt de ta femme au lieu de m'embêter ! _Silence où ils s'affrontèrent du regard et où Cuddy aurait aimé disparaître. _Elle lui a enlevé les menottes et lui a dit de votre part que s'il partait maintenant et après l'accouchement, vous le retrouverez. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'en dire plus. Jack était tout pâle. C'était quoi la sanction ?

_ Il n'y en avait pas ! _Répondit Marc en riant._

Toute la table rigola.

_ Alors, Greg, tu nous interprètes quoi ? _Demanda Mary pour changer de sujet._

Il lui sourit.

_ Je vous propose les femmes contre les mecs. Ça vous tente ?

_ Oh oh, doucement Greg. _Répliqua Luc._

_ Ok. Répondit Kate. Les hommes choisissent la chanson et vous vous choisissez la notre. Ok ?

_ Ok.

_ Qui commence ?

_ Honneur aux dames bien sur. _Répliqua House de son plus beau sourire._

Les hommes se levèrent pour discuter du choix de la chanson. Après un moment de concertation, ils se réinstallèrent à la table.

_ Vous chanterez_ I Hate Myself For Loving You_ de Joan Jett. _Les informa Wilson._

Cuddy se figea tandis que les deux autres femmes rirent.

_ Ton idée Greg ? _Demanda Mary._

Il sourit.

_ En scène Mesdames ! _Lança Luc._

Mary, Cuddy, Kate et le gérant du bar montèrent sur scène.

_ Bonsoir à tous. Ces charmantes jeunes femmes souhaitent vous interpréter _I Hate Myself For Loving You_ de Joan Jett. Attention, attention, je veux vos soutiens et vos encouragements !

Elle connaissait cette chanson mais les paroles la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de se détendre et croisa leurs regards. Ils souriaient.

La musique commença à résonner dans la salle. Elles chantèrent. Les gens se mouvaient devant la scène. La chanson était rythmée et tout le monde chantait avec elles.

…

_**You know I'm hanging but I still want you**_

Elle croisa le regard de Wilson.

_**Daylight spend the night without you**_

_**But I've been dreamin 'bout the lovin you do**_

_**I won't be as angry by the hell you put me through**_

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. A la dernière phrase, il lui décrocha un sourire moqueur. Elle détourna le regard et fixa un point derrière lui. Elle continua de chanter mais les paroles lui firent poser son regard sur lui de nouveau.

_**I hate myself for lovin you**_

_**Can't break free from the things that you do**_

_**I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

_**That's why I hate myself for lovin you**_

Ils se fixèrent. Son regard était pétillant, appréciateur. Sans aucun doute, il aimait ce qu'il regardait. Elle ou elle mal à l'aise. Peu importe, du moment qu'il la regardait.

_**I think of you every night and day**_

_**You took my heart then you took my pride away**_

…

La fin de la musique retentit enfin. Mary et Kate étaient déchaînées. Elles descendirent de scène et rejoignirent la table.

_ A vous ! _Lança Kate._


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est motivant pour écrire._

_Désolée mais la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je pars aux USA pour 15 jours._

_Bonne lecture_

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Le patron du bar monta sur scène.

_ Merci à ces trois charmantes jeunes femmes pour leur interprétation de _I Hate Myself For Loving You_ de Joan Jett. Si d'autres personnes souhaitent se lancer, la scène est à vous !

Luc embrassa Mary.

_ Bravo, c'était super. _Dit Luc._

_ C'est à vous. _Répondit Mary._

_ Que doit-on chanter ? _Demanda Marc._

_ _Uno_ de Muse.

_ Une autre ! Elle n'est pas assez rythmée !

_ En scène Greg ! Arrête de faire le gamin. _Répondit Mary._

Les garçons se levèrent et rejoignirent la scène.

_ Quelle chance avons-nous ce soir ! Qu'allez-vous nous chanter messieurs ?

_ _Uno_ de Muse_. Répondit Marc._

La musique retentit et les garçons prirent place près des micros.

…

_**This means nothing to me**_

_**Cause you are nothing to me**_

_**And it means nothing to me**_

_**That you blew this away**_

_ Greg a une voix magnifique ! _Lança Mary_. _Silence._ Lisa ?

_ Oui vous avez raison. _Pause. _Pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson Kate ?

Elle lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

_ Avoue qu'elle vous correspond bien ? _Rigola Kate. Elle était passé naturellement au tutoiement. Lisa ne répondit pas et les deux autres se lancèrent un regard complice._

Elle tourna la tête vers eux et elle capta son regard.

_**You're still nothing to me**_

_**And this is nothing to me**_

_**And you don't know what you've done**_

_**But I'll give you a clue**_

_ Pense à respirer !

_ Kate laisse-la.

_**You could have been number one**_

_**And you could have ruled the whole world**_

_**And we could have had so much fun**_

_**But you blew it away**_

…

Les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent et une tonne d'applaudissement marqua la fin. Les garçons effectuèrent une révérence au public et descendirent de scène. Ils rejoignirent la table.

_ Alors comment on était ? _Demanda Greg._

_ Superbe comme toujours ! _Lança Kate en s'avachissant sur lui._

_ J'ai la pêche ce soir ! _Jeta Marc_. Vous dansez Lisa ?

Ils se levèrent.

_ Tu as bon goût !

_ L'as ferme Kate.

_ Non, c'est vrai Greg. Kate a raison, Lisa est une belle femme.

_ Luc dit à ta femme …

Celui-ci rigola.

_ Mary, tu danses ? _Demanda Greg._

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste.

_ Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Mary, s'il te plaît.

_ Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Expliquez-vous.

_ Elle va se marier. Fin de la discussion !

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence.

_ On échange ? _Demanda Marc._

Greg lui lança un regard noir. Ils échangèrent de partenaires et Lisa se retrouva dans les bras de House.

Ils dansèrent en silence.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi ? _Demanda t'il calmement._

Silence. Ils continuèrent à danser.

_ Tu me manques.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_ Comment va Rachel ?

_ Bien. Elle a grandi. Elle a même un amoureux à la garderie. Elle est super.

Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui attendant la prochaine question.

_ Et Lucas ?

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira.

_ Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. _Silence._ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça sans rien dire. Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir.

_ C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Non !

Il rigola amèrement.

_ Tu sais bien que si. Quoi on aurait continué comme ça ? Jusqu'à quand ? Que tu te lasses ?

Silence.

_ Je sais pas. Je …

_ C'est ça ton problème Lisa, tu sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment. _Pause_. Tu vas rentrer et te marier. Je vais continuer ma vie et toi la tienne.

_ Je …

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! J'existe, Lucas existe et Rachel aussi ! Tu peux pas faire comme si, nous étions chacun des morceaux de ta vie sans aucun lien ! _Pause._ Tu es égoïste ! _Dit-il froidement. Elle ne nia pas_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Toi. _Dit-elle après un léger silence._

_ On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut ! _Silence._ Je t'aime pas.

Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la table de ses amis. Il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Wilson.

_ Tout va bien ? _Demanda Kate._

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? _Interrogea James._

_ Que je ne l'aimais plus.

_ Menteur ! _Lança Kate._

Il se leva.

_ Où vas-tu ? _Demanda Luc._

_ Prendre l'air.

Il se leva et croisa le regard de Cuddy qui était restée au milieu de la piste. Il sortit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Je suis désolée pour cette attente. Je n'ai pas pu m'y mettre plutôt.. _

_En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

Il regagna le bar. Kate, Cuddy et Marc dansaient tandis que les autres discutaient autour de la table ronde. Il les rejoignit.

_ Ca va mieux ? _Demanda Wilson._

Il se contenta de sourire et d'ôter son manteau. A son tour, il rejoignit la piste de danse.

_ J'aime pas ça. _Lança Mary._

_ Moi non plus. _Répondit Wilson qui observait son ami._

_ Sa venue était une mauvaise idée James. _Pause._ Il n'y aura aucun gagnant !

House s'intégra au petit groupe. Marc lui sourit et lui fit un mouvement de tête vers un groupe de jeunes femmes près d'eux.

_ Allez les gars, pas ce soir ! On est entre nous.

_ Désolé ma chère Kate mais le devoir m'appelle.

_ Greg _Dit-elle lascivement._

Il sourit.

_ J'ai jamais testé les Françaises !

House se dirigea vers les Françaises. Kate lança un regard à ses amis restés à la table et souleva ses épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_ T'inquiète pas Kate, je garde un œil sur lui. _Dit Marc d'une voix rassurante._

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi ? _Demanda Cuddy._ Il est libre, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut et moi aussi !

Cuddy quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers un homme qui la fixait depuis un petit moment. Chacun d'entre eux dansait plutôt serré avec leur partenaire respectif et la danse commençait à dériver. Marc retourna auprès de Kate qui était restée seule.

_ La piste s'est bien remplie_. Lança Kate. Marc lui lança un regard interrogateur l'invitant à poursuivre._ Si ça continue, ils vont se sauter dessus. _Dit Kate en désignant Cuddy et son partenaire._

_ Tu as vu Greg.

_ Oui. Ecoute Marc, toi tu prends Cuddy et moi Greg. Quitte à ce qu'elle trompe son futur mari, autant que ce soit avec Greg. _Pause._ Ote-moi ce sourire !

_ Alors quel est ton plan ?

_ Tu prends Cuddy et moi Greg. On danse un peu avec eux et ensuite on échange de partenaires. Ainsi je me retrouve à danser avec toi.

_ Merci pour la précision mais j'avais compris ! _Elle lui donna un coup de coude._ Prête à te faire sermonner par les autres ?

_ Ils devraient nous remercier !

_ Je suis pas sure qu'ils le voient ainsi.

_ Je connais Greg et si ça continue comme ça, il va finir par disparaître avec l'une d'entre elle. _Pause._ Ok. Plan à exécution. Fais-moi un signe de tête au moment de l'échange.

Kate rigola.

_ J'adore ta façon de présenter la chose.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun se dirigea vers son futur partenaire.

_ Tu danses ?

_ Je suis occupé Kate.

_ Juste une !

Il lui lança un regard noir. Ils dansèrent ensemble sans échanger un mot.

_ C'est quoi le plan ? _Elle lui sourit._ Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que Marc dansait avec Cuddy. _Silence_. Kate répond moi.

_ Chutttt, tu es un grand garçon, je suis sure que tu as compris. Et par pitié, Greg arrête de faire l'idiot. C'est peut-être ta dernière chance !

_ Qui te dit que j'en ai envi ?

Elle se contenta de rire. A ce même moment, Kate lui échappa des bras et il se retrouva avec Cuddy. Il sourit en regardant ses amis s'éloigner. Il s'en doutait mais ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il baissa son regard sur Cuddy. Elle semblait gêner. Il ne lui parla pas et se contenta de danser au rythme de la musique. Il croisa le regard de ses amis assis à la table. Kate et Marc les avaient rejoint. Ils lui adressaient des signes d'encouragement. Il leur tira la langue en réponse.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être à une boom du collège où mes copains me faisaient de grands signes très discrets pour m'encourager à parler à ma partenaire de danse dont j'étais secrètement amoureux. _Dit-il ironiquement_.

Elle rigola.

_ Ceux sont des gens biens.

_ Oui. _Se contenta t'il de répondre._

Silence.

_ Alors comme ça tu serais mal à l'aise en présence de la fille dont tu serais secrètement amoureux ? _Releva t'elle en croisant son regard. Il ne répondit pas._ Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

_ Tu me tutoies maintenant ? _Elle lui sourit._ J'ai pas envi d'en parler. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne servira à rien. La soirée n'est pas terminée et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer complètement saoul.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour t'oublier.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui assena un coup de bassin. Elle rigola sur le coup de la surprise et se colla à lui. Ils dansèrent ensemble, tendrement enlacés. Au bout de plusieurs danses, il commença à descendre ses mains. Il les laissa un moment sur le haut de ses fesses attendant sa réaction. Elle ne dit rien. Il empoigna ses fesses brutalement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et lui remonta ses mains. Elle lui laissa le haut de ses fesses accessibles. Il sourit. Elle replaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille.

_ Les signaux que vous m'envoyez Docteur Cuddy sont confus.

Elle se dénicha pour se retrouver face à lui. Leurs nez se touchèrent.

_ Ah oui ? _Chuchota t'elle._

Elle alla pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il lui saisit la cuisse et la fit se cambrer en arrière. Sa robe remonta instinctivement laissant une vue superbe sur ses jambes.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Et toi ? _Elle ne répondit pas._ Descend ta robe. Cette vue sur tes jambes m'est exclusivement réservée.

_ Voyez-vous ça. Et depuis quand ?

_ Depuis toujours !

Il redescendit ses mains sur ses fesses et elle n'émit aucune protestation.

Après un petit moment.

_ La musique a changé. _Dit-il._

_ Je sais.

_ Je crois pas que le fait d'être enlacé comme ça est approprié.

Elle sourit.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis des autres, Greg ?

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle à l'évocation de son prénom mais ne releva pas.

_ Je te propose une salsa endiablée.

Elle pouffa.

_ J'attends de voir ça.

Il lui saisit la hanche et sa main droite. Il la colla contre lui et commença à danser sous le regard amusé de leurs amis.

_ Ils forment un joli couple. _Remarqua Mary._

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien assortis. _Répondit Kate._

_ Tu ne dis rien James. _Celui-ci était blanc et son regard ne quittait pas ses amis._ James ? _Rappela Luc._

_ Elle doit se marier.

_ Tu rigoles ! _Répliqua Kate_. Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu l'amènes ici. Tu savais très bien qu'ils se verraient. C'était quoi ton plan au juste car vois-tu, là, je suis complètement perdue et je pense ne pas être la seule ! _Pause._ On t'écoute James.

_ J'en sais rien !

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Elle en sait rien. Il en sait rien. Personne n'en sait rien. Waaa, c'est le scoop de l'année. Nous sommes dans l'inconnu !

_ Kate, calme toi. _Tenta Marc._

_ Quoi ? Osez dire que vous ne pensez pas la même chose que moi. Il est toujours amoureux d'elle ! Moi je me rappelle son état quand il a débarqué ici. Du temps que ça a pris et l'impact de ce faire-part. Alors quoi ? D'après vous, il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Elle va venir vivre à Londres, ne pas se marier. Moi, je n'y crois pas !

Silence.

_ Kate a raison. _Répondit simplement Wilson_. Elle n'annulera pas son mariage sauf s'il lui avoue ses sentiments, lui demande de l'épouser ou si quelqu'un annule à sa place. Donc rien ne va changer.

Le silence gagna le groupe et leurs regards se portèrent sur leurs amis. Ils riaient et étaient toujours étroitement enlacés.

_ Si nous n'intervenons pas, ils finiront dans le même lit ce soir.

Elle colla subitement son bassin contre le sien. Il sourit.

_ Ca te plait ? Chuchota t'il.

Elle lui fit une moue.

_ Je t'ai connu plus présent.

_ Ah oui ?

Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent de danser.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mille excuses pour ce retard. Mais décembre est synonyme d'examens et les fêtes n'ont pas bcp aidé ! ) Encore désolée.. _

_Voici donc une petite suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. La suite devrait être moins longue._

_Mille mercis pour vos com's. Ils me font tjr autant plaisir._

_Très bonne année 2011 à vous tous ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année_

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

_ On rentre ? _Lui demanda House. Elle répondit positivement de la tête._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de leurs amis.

_ Nous rentrons. _Dit House._

_ Bonne idée. Nous pensions la même chose ! _Lança Marc. House sourit._

_ Tiens, quelle surprise ! _Répondit celui-ci._

Ils s'habillèrent en silence et Cuddy évita le regard pesant de Wilson. Le chemin du retour se fit lui aussi en silence. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, aucun mot n'était toujours pas échangé. Ils entrèrent.

_ Vous êtes à quel étage ? _Demanda Luc à Cuddy._

_ 4ème. _Répondit Wilson._

Silence. Arrivé à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent. Le regard qu'échangèrent Cuddy et House n'échappèrent à personne. Wilson sortit, suivi de Cuddy. House s'apprêtait à son tour à sortir. Mary interrompit son geste en le retenant par le bras.

_ Toi, tu restes là.

Il la regarda mais ne dit rien. Il se cala le long de la paroi et observa les portes se refermer sur eux.

_ Bonne décision. _Lança Marc._

_ Ferme-là ! _Répondit House._

_ Tu sais toi-même que c'est la bonne décision.

_ Je peux toujours aller là voir quand vous serez couchés !

_ Mais tu ne le feras pas.

_ Je suis juste pas assez bourré ! _Lança House qui sortit de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage. Chacun regagna en silence dans sa chambre._

**Samedi après-midi**

**Nice, Hall de l'hôtel**

Ils se rejoignirent dans le hall le lendemain après-midi. Chacun avait vaqué à ses activités le matin tout en veillant à s'éviter. Enfin surtout House et Cuddy. Il sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur elle. Elle était assise contre le mur et semblait l'attendre. Elle était en jeans, légèrement avachie et laissait tout le poids de son corps reposé sur le mur. Ses avant bras étaient au niveau de ses genoux et avait les jambes légèrement ouvertes.

_ Vous êtes en jeans. _Dit House._

_ En effet. Ça vous pose un problème ?

_ Bah oui ! Ca va nous ralentir tout à l'heure quand on va s'envoyer en l'aire. _Elle rigola._ Alors que la jupe, c'est bien plus pratique ! _Elle se contenta de sourire._ _Ceci lui avait manqué._ Vous avez une tâche humide, là ! _Lança t'il._

Elle ferma immédiatement les jambes et baissa les yeux se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Finalement, cela ne lui avait peut-être pas autant manqué. Elle releva la tête pour croiser un magnifique sourire.

_ Vous êtes con !

_ Mais ça a marché, avouez-le !

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui dangereusement.

_ On y va ?

Il la laissa approcher avant de répondre.

_ Vous jouez à quoi ?

_ Vous m'avez manqué hier soir.

Il ne répondit pas et se dégagea de son étreinte. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall. Ils étaient habillés légèrement car ils allaient à la plage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le front de mer. Marc et Cuddy étaient légèrement en retrait.

_ Bien dormi ? _Demanda celui-ci._

_ Oui, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

_ Moi aussi. _Dit Marc. Pause_. Vous allez toujours vous marier ? _Demanda t'il subitement_.

_ Pardon ? _Silence où Marc envoya un regard éloquent à Cuddy._ Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à me poser cette question.

_ Pour avoir une réponse !

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Pourtant la réponse est simple.

_ Pas tant que ça.

_ Pourtant vous venez d'y répondre. Le mariage est prévu quand ?

_ Dans trois semaines.

_ Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse ! Mais pour l'instant, essayez de ne pas trop nous l'amocher, plus qu'il ne l'est !

Le silence prit place jusqu'à l'arrivée à la plage. Chacun installa sa serviette et se déshabilla. House se plaqua subitement contre sa serviette, sur le ventre.

_ Tout va bien ? _Demanda Mary qui semblait inquiète._

_ Oui. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la mer sauf House allongé sur le ventre et Kate qui mettait de la crème à son fils.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Greg ?

_ Petit problème technique. _Silence. Kate explosa de rire_. C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire. Kateeeeeeeee.

_ Elle serait flattée.

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ Oh que si ! C'est la première fois que tu la vois en bikini ? Tu veux peut-être que je l'appelle pour qu'elle t'aide ?

_ C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Elle lui sourit. Il la regarda. Elle s'était calmée et s'occupait de son fils. Il l'adorait. Elle était mordante, avait un sacré répondant. Elle lui rappelait de temps en temps Cuddy.

_ Tu devrais aller les rejoindre maintenant. _Dit-elle le sortant de sa réflexion._

Il lui sourit et se leva. Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur son short de bain pour être sur que désormais, on ne voyait plus rien. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard railleur de Kate. Il lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers les autres.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mille excuses pour ce retard._

_Lolo, Carapuce27, voici enfin la suite. J'espère être plus régulière et vous postez la suite le week-end prochain._

_Très bonne lecture à tous !_

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

A peine ses pieds avaient touché l'eau qu'il se fit arroser par Wilson et Marc. Désormais mouillé, il plongea dans l'eau froide et nagea jusqu'à Luc et Mary, tendrement enlacés.

_ Tu m'aides ? _Demanda t'il à l'attention de son ami_.

_ Occupé, désolé.

House maugréa dans sa barbe et s'éloigna. Cuddy n'était pas encore entrée dans l'eau. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, accroupi dans l'eau tel un prédateur.

_ House _! Il ne répondit pas. Un regard et un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, il sortit de l'eau. _Docteur House !_ Il venait de la saisir par la taille et se colla contre elle. _Ahhhhh _! Cria t'elle à son contact. Son corps était froid._ Stopp, lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît, non ! Non ! Houseeeee. Pitié, non ! Elle est froide ! S'il te … _Il avait réussi. Il s'était laisser tomber avec elle dans l'eau. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à lui._

_ Tu vois qu'elle est bonne ! _Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota._ Avec un tel regard, vous êtes très sexy Docteur Cuddy.

_ Vous me le paierez très cher Docteur House.

_ C'était un risque à prendre pour vous avoir contre moi.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Vous auriez pu demander, ça nous aurez évité une pneumonie !

_ Oui mais là, je vous ai contre moi, en petite tenue avec une chair de poule ce qui est très sexy.

Elle se nicha contre lui et apprécia l'étreinte.

_ J'ai froid. _Dit elle au bout de quelques minutes._

_ Moi aussi. On sort ? Tout le monde est déjà sur la plage.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, main dans la main qu'elle lâcha pour courir vers sa serviette et s'enrouler dedans. Il fit de même.

_ Luc, tu as pensé à prendre la balle ? _Demanda Marc après que tout le monde soit réchauffé_.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je vous propose un jeu où tout le monde peut jouer. On pourrait jouer à la tomate !

Tout le monde rigola.

_ T'es pas sérieux Marc. _Lança Kate._

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_ Question peut être idiote. _Dit Cuddy_. Mais en quoi consiste le jeu ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu ne sais pas jouer ? _Demanda Marc. Elle lui fit non de la tête._ C'est très simple. On forme un cercle jambes écartées… L'as ferme Greg ! Et chaque pied doit se toucher. Puis on s'envoie un ballon avec les deux mains jointes. Le but du jeu est de faire passer le ballon à travers les jambes de ses adversaires pour les éliminer. Quand on a laissé passer le ballon une fois, on ne peut utiliser plus qu'une seule main, deux fois on se retourne, trois fois on est éliminé. Le cercle se rétrécit et le jeu se poursuit. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant.

Tout le monde se leva et ils firent une magnifique ronde. House était entouré de Kate et Cuddy et face à lui se trouvait Wilson. Il sourit de contentement pour sa place stratégique.

_ Je crains le pire. _Dit Wilson._

Ils commencèrent la partie, tous face à face et à deux mains. Les rires ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Wilson était retourné et semblait livrer bataille contre House à qui il ne restait plus qu'une main. Marc et Mary étaient eux aussi retournés. Kate et Cuddy n'avaient elle aussi plus qu'une main mais étaient dans le bon sens. Seul Luc n'avait pas encore perdu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les rires sont toujours là mais une certaine tension émane des participants restants. Wilson, Cuddy et Luc étaient en lutte et étaient tous retournés. Wilson venait d'être élimé et rejoint ainsi ses amis assis sur leur serviette.

_ Je suis mort ! _Lança Wilson qui venait de s'allonger sur sa serviette._

_ Il commence à faire frais, on devrait rentrer. _Dit Mary._

_ Dommage, moi qui voulait me faire un bain de minuit ! Dit House.

_ Oh mais tu peux toujours. Mais pas sur que Lisa te suive car elle semblait avoir froid tout à l'heure donc maintenant ça serait encore pire.

_ Mouai. Aucun intérêt. On rentre !

Lisa et Luc arrivèrent.

_ Alors qui a gagné ? _Demanda Mary._

_ Personne. Votre conversation était plus intéressante et on était légèrement exclu _! Lança Luc, sourire aux lèvres_. Alors, tu veux rentrer ? Moi qui voulait aller le faire ce bain de minuit. _House lui lança un sourire moqueur_. Pas toi, Lisa ? Le jeu ne t'a pas donné chaud ?

_ Si.

Elle ôta ses vêtements, regard planté dans celui de House et se dirigea, ensuite, vers l'eau en courrant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _Demanda Luc. Silence_. Tu veux que j'y aille peut-être ?

_ Tu fais ça et tu auras à faire à moi ! _Lança Mary._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigent vers le front de mer. Il n'était pas minuit mais la nuit était déjà bien noire. House se leva à son tour et se tourna vers ses trois amis restants et leur sourirent.

_ Aller file ! _Lança Kate._

Il se dirigea vers l'eau.

_ Hé Greg ! _Lança Kate depuis sa serviette._ C'est un bain de minuit donc …

_ Merci Kate ! Mais je sais ce que c'est !

Il se retourna vers la mer. L'eau lui mouillait les pieds, elle était froide. Il observa l'horizon. Luc et Mary étaient en retrait et Cuddy l'observait. Il l'observa. Elle était magnifique, éclairée par le clair de lune. Elle semblait l'attendre.


	15. Chapter 15

_Je me répète. Mille excuses pour ce retard._

_Lolo, Phi-huddy, hé oui, ils passent enfin à l'acte !_

_Très bonne lecture à tous !_

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

Il se retourna vers la mer. L'eau lui mouillait les pieds, elle était froide. Il observa l'horizon. Luc et Mary étaient en retrait et Cuddy l'observait. Il la contempla. Elle était magnifique, éclairée par le clair de lune. Elle semblait l'attendre. Il se retourna. La nuit était assez noire et ses amis loin pour qu'il puisse ôter son short de bain. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle souriante. Il lui renvoya son sourire et retira son short, le regard planté dans celui de Lisa. Son short à ses pieds, il le retira et entra dans l'eau. Doucement. Arrivé à mi-cuisse, une petite vague le fit grimacer. Elle éclata de rire.

_ Elle est froide !

_ Courage, je suis sure que tu peux le faire !

_ Très drôle.

_ C'est toi qui voulais faire un bain de minuit.

Il ne répondit pas et se mouilla la nuque pour plonger dans l'eau.

_ Ah, elle est froide !

_ On nage un peu pour se réchauffer ?

_ Ok.

Ils nagèrent en silence. La lune éclairait l'eau et donnait un effet mystérieux à la situation.

_ On fait demi-tour ? _Demanda t'il._

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il fit demi-tour. Elle l'observa. Il paraissait serein.

_ Tu as rencontré quelqu'un depuis que tu es parti ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas de nager et ne la regarda pas.

_ Lisa, s'il te plaît. _Son ton était las._

_ Je veux juste savoir si tu as quelqu'un à Londres.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es là, nu avec moi. Alors je veux juste savoir si …

_ Tu es là, nue avec moi et pourtant ton mari t'attend à la maison _! Le ton était froid et sévère. Elle ne répondit pas, sachant que ces mots avaient été soigneusement choisis. Elle n'était pas encore mariée, certes, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps._

_ Greg, attends !

Ils étaient arrivés près du bord et avaient maintenant pied.

_ Greg, s'il te plaît.

Il se retourna.

_ Quoi ?

_ Attends. Tu as raison, je suis mal placé pour te demander ça. Mais je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je …

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Lisa.

_ Si, je sais ! _Elle s'approcha de lui._ Tu me manques.

_ Lisa_. Elle venait de se coller contre lui._

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras. _Il ne réagit pas._ Greg, s'il te plaît.

_ Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

_ J'ai besoin d'avoir tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle dans mon cou, tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres …

_ Fermes là !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et elle l'entoura à la taille avec ses jambes. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras et elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Après un petit moment, elle commença à parsemer son cou de baiser. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Elle se dégagea légèrement pour rencontrer son regard. Il était aussi lumineux que le clair de lune. Elle lui sourit.

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ? _Demanda t'elle. Il lui fit non de la tête, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien._ Le faire ici, avec plein de monde autour. _Elle appuya ses propos par un coup de rein. Il sourit._

_ Il n'y a personne.

Il ne comprit pas sa réponse. Elle s'était ruée sur sa bouche. Elle l'embrassait et il sentit sa langue forcée l'entrée de sa bouche. Il voulut résister pour la forme et la faire enrager. Il ouvrit les yeux pour avoir à quel moment, elle se rendra compte de son petit jeu. Son attente fit de courte durée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard railleur. Il lui sourit. Elle fit un mouvement de bassin accentué. Il rigola.

_ Impatiente ?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser attendu depuis un an, rempli d'intensité, d'un besoin de l'autre. Il continuait de la serrer contre lui, espérant ainsi ne faire plus qu'un.

_ L'avantage de faire un bain de minuit, c'est qu'on est déjà nu !

Elle rigola. Elle reprit le baiser et ses mains se firent plus baladeuses. Leur échange gagnait en intensité mais le passage à l'acte se faisait désirer et elle perdait patience.

_ Dans mon souvenir, tu étais plus …

_ L'eau est froide !

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et fit descendre sa main. Elle commença à le masser tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle l'observa. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Il haletait.

_ J'aurais bien remplacé ma main par mes lèvres mais là, ça va pas être possible. _Lança t'elle._

_ Je te conviens là ? _Demanda t'il d'une voix rauque._

_ Voyons voir. _Elle tapota son sexe et il ne put laisser échapper un gémissement._ Je crois qu'oui.

Il la souleva et elle s'empala à lui. La sensation était divine. Il l'embrassa et les coups de rein se firent plus intenses. La sensation de l'eau froide sur leur corps accentuait le plaisir.

_ Greggg.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'accrocha à son cou. Elle se sentait partir. Elle accentua sa prise sur ses hanches et augmenta la cadence des coups. Elle menait leur danse et il la laissait faire.

_ Je suis juste derrière toi. Vas-y, laisse toi aller. Cris mon nom.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard voilé de désir. Elle était au paradis.

_ Greggggggggggggggggggggggggg ! _Cria t'elle contre son oreille._

Elle se fit moins possessive et il accentua ses coups de rein pour se déverser en elle. Il cria à son tour son prénom contre son oreille. Ils redescendirent tout doucement sur la terre ferme. Il la serra contre lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué. _Lui murmura t'il_. Je…

Elle le serra contre lui.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu as froid ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

_ On sort ?

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la porta vers le rivage.

_ Lisa. _Elle se tourna vers lui_. Je t'aime. _Elle sourit, le prit dans ses bras mais ne répondit pas. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?_ Je vais sortir de l'eau en premier, me rhabiller et je t'apporterai ton maillot. _Elle fit oui de la tête._

Il sortit, se rhabilla et lui apporta le sien. Il attendit qu'elle le renfile. Elle sortit à son tour de l'eau et attrapa sa main. Ils dirigèrent main dans la main vers leurs amis.


End file.
